The present invention relates generally to a method and system for illustrating sound and text. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for illustrating sound and text utilizing a book holder adapted to accept a book with pages including illustrations and/or text, at least some of the pages including magnetic signatures. The present invention also relates to a method for electronically storing text and audio content for use in an electronic book reader system.
Without limiting the scope of the invention, its background is described in connection with electronic book reader systems.
Substantial interest has long been given by the public to books that include sound illustration related to the text and/or illustration content within the book. Such sound illustrated books range in the industry from children's story books to manuals for learning a foreign language. Their popularity stems from the fact that a user can visually follow the text and/or illustration content in the book while listening to the audible representations corresponding to the text and/or illustration content.
The sound illustrated books enjoyed by the public today include pages comprising a pre-recorded sound chip including stored data (e.g., voice and sound). A problem with this type of sound illustrated book is that sound chips generally have a limited amount of memory storage capability. In addition, these chips are directly attached to each page. This can add significantly to the overall weight and girth of the page, or require the use of thick, almost cardboard-like, paper stock.
Other sound illustrated books are those that include a book and an audio cassette tape. The book, however, only has text and/or illustrations. It is the cassette tape that contains pre-recorded audio representations (e.g., voice and/or sound) corresponding with the text and/or illustrations on the pages of the book. In operation, the reader must follow the rhythm of the cassette. When the reader reaches a point for turning the page, a sound or voice instruction is heard indicating such action. If, however, the reader is not following attentively, the audio cassette will continue delivering audio representations until stopped manually, or until the cassette reaches its end. As such, the reader may find him/herself on the wrong page.